Coco Solumque
History Cake. There was always cake in Coco's life. As soon as she was able to bake things for herself, she was baking as much as she could. FInding recipes and new methods to create new and tasty things. When out and about to libraries, school or just down the street with friends, she was talking to anyone and everyone. She had always loved to meet and befriend people. And then when the baking started, her friends and anyone that was lucky enough to catch her when she had something she'd baked got her treats. Cake, muffins, biscuits, anything she could make, she would gift. Coco earned the nickname "The Baker", the delicious sweets spreading around Vale at times. One time a random fellow got a cake from her, but asked her a question before she left. "Why do you give away cakes? What drives you to make friends with everyone?" Her answer was simple. She explained that set was making up the base, the foundation of friendship. Then after long enough, when it was set and she was in need of a friend, they would be there. As Coco got older, she started to desire more. She wanted to do more. Much to active to just bake, she needed something for her to use her energy on. The answer, training to be a huntress. Applying to Signal Academy, she started down the path she had chosen. Still baking often, many people became friends with her. Some just to eat her treats, but most because she was just such a great person to be around. Speeding her way through everything, the only bad note about her when she finished Signal was that she had trouble adapting to changes, and that she sometimes went too fast. Gaining her transcripts for Beacon, Coco came closer to her goal. Appearance ! :D]] Don't judge me! I'm not good at explaining stuff, even from observation! DX * BRTE500 dyes in a hole. Weapons and skills Fudge Topping A combat umbrella, Fudge Topping is Coco's weapon of choice. With two modes, both are fairly obvious. The closed umbrella acts somewhat like a sword, only with just the point being sharp. Coco uses a style similar to fencing with Fudge in this form, quick darting jabs and small flicks of the wrist to attack. It's other form is somewhat different. The umbrella opens up to form a shield. The canopy has a metal micro-fibre weave enabling it to survive most if not all attacks it receives and still be flexible. Mixed in to give some real power is a sizeable amount of Dust. This imbues her strikes with fire, and she can send a blast of flames when Fudge is in shield mode. Skills and abilities Coco is rather skilled at fencing, having spent several years with private tutoring while at Sanctum. But very much aware of how little defence this provides, she practised several styles of blocking that she could perform with Fudge. Her skills are better suited for sparring with another person, but are still good against the Grimm. This limitation is what the fire Dust is for. Not particularly useful with fencing, the wider sweeping style suits the flames that can be spread with the blows. Going beyond this to the shield form of Fudge, Coco is competent to the point that she can defend herself with this form, and send bursts of fire from the canopy. She is also rather good at seeing all the pieces, the recipe of the battle she calls it. Judging the stages of the battle, and working her way through it. Improvising has never been her strong suit, and can throw her plans completely out of whack, forcing Coco to revise the stages. She is a very fast burn kind of person though, using energy quickly, but recovering fast. With her sizeable intake of high energy foods, Coco tends to snack often to avoid burning out during bursts of high activity. Outside of combat, she bakes. She is really good, unless things deviate from the recipe. Her favourite is molten lava cake. Semblance: I still need an idea about this. Maybe. Possibly. Personality A generally happy person, Coco loves being with people. Very talkative and hard to shut up at times, she is never one to shy away from people. It can be hard to quash her joy, and when asked why she is always happy and friendly, she replies with her mantra about making friends. Set up the friendship and solidify it, then when the time is right, and you need them, they will be there for you. Coco is always out to please everyone, constantly helping out and giving gifts. Her love of baking mixes in with this, as it is often something she has made that is a gift. Baking is her gift, and she is almost a master. The one thing she can't do is adapt. When something shifts from the recipe, Coco finds it hard to deal with it. She is a very step by step person. Things must be in order and done that way. This applies to anything, be it combat or lessons. Sudden changes do not sit well with her. Strange due to her short burn nature, it is one of the things that can easily irritate her. The result of this is usually Coco completely recreating the plan, be it a recipe or a battle plan. Mixed with her fast burn body, things can take her by surprise during this time. Her body is always running hot, burning up energy and using up resources much faster than most people. Coco is always eating, her metabolism processes almost everything into energy, which she burns through quickly. Because of this, she is faster and stronger than her small frame would suggest. One downside to using all this extra energy is she runs down fast. If she doesn't keep herself filled up she can easily burn out, dropping like a stone. This shows in everything Coco does. She moves quickly, getting things done much faster than is needed, and snacking a great deal of the time. And most of her snacks are some of her own baking. This is the essence of Coco, she burns as hot as the sun, but only for a moment. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:In Progress